<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Would They Want You? by Aiden_Ravelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517231">Why Would They Want You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle'>Aiden_Ravelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ex-Aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Would They Want You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Just a tiny scene! Hope you enjoy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiiro was bleeding from multiple wounds but he tried to staunch the bleeding with his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you. No one will want you now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiiro didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would they want you? Too weak to defend yourself. Too battered to be of use. They don’t need you now. They never really did, but now.. now they’ll see how little you were worth all along. Genius surgeon?” He laughed, “You can’t even stop your hands from shaking. You can’t cut a thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiiro stayed silent, clutching his shirt tightly. He slowly moved it away from the wounds, discarding it on the floor beside him. The blood continued to seep out, dripping to the floor. If he’d just keep bleeding, this would all be over soon enough..</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>